pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellybeans
Overview Jellybeans, as he calls himself, is a somewhat mysterious T.C.I Painboy and masker who also makes shit.He was initially discovered during a hunting session in the Wasteland, where he was found as a deranged man sitting talking to a cow skull and a mushroom, holding a lead pipe taped to an empty propane tank. (This is now his signature weapon.) He wears the tci uniform , replacing the helmet with a half-broken gasmask. He also sports a cybernetic arm that is given by the T.C.I but hidden under clothing. Jellybeans is somewhat deranged and sometimes can be found doing nonsensical things such as piling barrels sideways to appease the mushroom god. History After excessive questioning it was discovered that Jellybeans was a doctor before the Void Event, but his license was taken off him after what he simply calls an accident. Other than this and the fact that he is of Turkish descent, nothing has really been pried out of him about his past life.And he has a weird obsesion with livers and will do anything to get his hands on one (Known) Deaths * Choked on a chorizo sausage from a combat snackbox * Stabbed himself out of morbid curiosity, bled out * Sunk in quicksand-like void material * Smacked in the head with a mace during Not Very Hungry Games * Nuked from orbit by Don * Choked on a metal fork * Spine ripped out by Sewer Monster * Fell off a cliff * Patient escaped and put a bullet in his head * Combined shroom vodka, anger and gunpowder for fun * Tried his hand at Russian Roulette * Ate his own feces out of morbid curiosity * Overdosed on fun pills * Stabbed with a broken bottle by Mardröm in a drunken bar fight * Chopped off his nutsack and bled out * Sacrificed to the Baby God * Sacrificed to the Shroom God * Sacrificed to the Tree Bark * Sacrificed to the New Sun * Sacrificed to Atom * Sacrificed to the Ocean Man * Sacrificed to the Weed * Sacrificed to the Void 3 times * Drowned in the shower * Killed by a hitman after murdering the client's child * Had a fistfight with the GTF * Thought the nukes were caused by drugs * Rammed into a leviathan with his submarine, broke said submarine * Threw a glass bottle at Don * Licked the Shroomer * Infected by the Watermelon virus 30 times * Chopped up by Skullbane with a hoe made of pure diamonds * Got his balls stuck in the grinder * Flirted with a literal hivemind * Drank the piss of the Vostrayan Urban Potato Bear * Sniffed the fumes of Za'rral * Spontaneously started flying up then stopped * Tried to best Tzath'uul at Paradox-Billiards-Vostroyan-Roulette-Fourth Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip Poker * Pissed off Vyazah * Choked on a McNuggie * Thought he was in a Michael Bay film, attempted to stand on the wing of an airborne plane * Re-enacted 9/11 * Committed several war crimes, was killed for them * Performed surgery on himself * Put a fork in an industrial power outlet * Hunted, caught by Larry * Fell for the "Martian Little Girls' Blood Donation Fund" trick * Found out Lord Mechanicus ejaculated on his clones, making him his father. Commited suicide 5 times to forget * Went on a trip to Pandora * Tried to pet a deathclaw * Tried streaking in the Hive * Committed heresy * Ate a rotten liver * Tried a drinking competition with the Demoman * Drank jarate * Choked on a dart * Used a bow... backwards * Was put in the furnace in Belica * Took the wrong medicine * Vomited too much blood * Overdosed on ketamine * Drank Martian blood * Pverdosed on ketamine, ran into an old mall with a chainsaw and a shotgun, was shot * Taped off all his breathing orifices * Stood in front of a cannon * Was corrupted by Carrack * Tried to outsmart bullet * Was corrupted by Allah, went on a suicidal rampage in the aforementioned mall * Challenged Don to a sniper duel * Attempted to go to space with a ramshackle rocket * Used the glue-gun on himself * Inserted cum into a phantom, was killed by his new creation * Put the neuromod in the wrong place * Was consumed by the Apex Typhon * Got yeeted by Senator Armstrong, son * Was squeezed to death by a gekko * Shot by the gun of MG Rex * Was run over by the Shagohod * Detroit, became human * ^ Was shot * Was robbed by Feather McCaw * Pissed his pants, shit and came * Was hit by a Heat-Ray * Got angry with Skullbane after he killed the Tzar Fish * got his jaw ripped out by a wendigo * stole the cheese of ratboi * drank 10litres of ethanol * ran into a spike * stuck a pencil into his eye * choked on a sharp knife * drank molten lava * died of hunger after painboyz forgot to feed him * accidently turned into a women then killed himself * froze to death * got his neck snapped by the holy peanut * got drunk and decided to run in the highway * got his tounge stuck on a frozen pole * looked at scp 096 * tried to kill hitler without proper equipment * got sent to the pocket dimention * tried to run 1km then fell over and died at the 250m mark * got pleased to death by mistrals ball bots * got blown up by the africanized flood water * killed breen and talked shit about the advisors then got a visit from one of them * was crushed by an ork WAAGH * got torn apart by a void daemon * got eaten by a shark * became antlion bait * was captured by the fish men * lost his arm got stuck in a pot and died * shot a fatman at his feet out of morbid curiosity * tried to rocket jump with a fatman * got sawed in half by a mr handy * got crushed by a giant cymbal clapping monkey * got terminated by a synth death squad * was turned into a necromorph by the marker * tried to hug a fog crawler * wore a headcrab as a hat * got vaporized by a strider * tried to enter the Mans Hair Club without hair * covered himself in honey and ran into a bear cave * traveled back in time to the hiroshima when the nuke droped * choked on a soccer ball * pretended to be an ss officer and ran into a zerg of wastrels with only a mg34 while screaming the lyrics of Erika * attempted to hijack a dormant deus vitiata * provoked an abysshulk during mating season * used a hand grenade as a toilet unclogger * shitted himself to death * ran dick first into a 12 gauge sniper rifle * failed to escape tarkov * the noise Category:Individuals